Zutara Week 2016
by ijustcanteven
Summary: My submissions for Zutara Week 2016. I am also posting them on my tumblr somethingrad3. Read and enjoy!
1. Dragons

Katara?"

She hummed only somewhat conscious of her name being called from far away. She tried to roll onto her back, making her aware that there was pressure on her hips keeping her body on her side. Her brow furrowed confused in her sleep.

"Katara, wake up, I have a surprise for you."

Finally, Katara started to wake up, rolling from her waist up to lay on her back. She opened one eye, annoyed and confused as to who would dare wake the Fire Lady. "Wha?"

"Good, you're up," Zuko smiled down at her from his spot on her hips.

"Zuko?" She rubbed her eyes and spoke groggily.

"Yeah, here let me light the candles," He flicked flames to candles on her bedside table.

She whined when she opened her eyes again to see his dopey grin. "Not that I didn't miss you, but what are you doing back? You weren't supposed to be back for another two months."

"I know," Zuko smiled, taking his weight off her hips so she could turn to her back and he could sit on her lap. "The Sun Warriors were much more cooperative than we believed they would. I'm positive that it was because of Uncle."

"I assume it went well. Did they say if they wish to come back to civilization, or help future benders? Or just that they weren't as cranky as they were last time?" Katara asked sitting up and leaning against the backboard.

"No, they said that they are happy continuing to live as they are, however, they will be a bit more leant on who may come to their island. Still pretty cranky, though." He smiled and bent forward to hug her. "I missed you."

She smiled, no long annoyed that she was awake in the middle of the night, and hugged him back. "I missed you too. Why didn't you send me a letter saying you were on your way home?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I got your last letter the day we set off. It seemed pointless to send one."

She sat forward in bed and gently kissed her husband's lips. He had been gone for almost two months and she deeply missed him. They wrote to each other every week but letters don't replace warm hugs and cuddles. "Did I hear something about a surprise?"

Zuko's smile grew twice as large. "Yes, stay right here." He crawled off of her and went to the side of the bed where he hung over. "Close your eyes." He demanded before he came up.

Katara rolled her eyes but closed them. She felt Zuko crawl back onto her lap. "Okay, open them."

She couldn't believe her eyes. On his head was a small, red baby dragon curled in his hair. Another baby, only this time blue, curled around his neck and was biting its own tail. On his shoulder, a gold one stood looking at Katara.

"This one," Zuko said smiling pointing to the one on his head. "Is mine, his name is Druk. The gold one is Uncle's, he named her Destiny. And the blue one," He smiled taking it off his neck as it rolled in his hand. "Is Izumi."

"Th-those are dragons…" Katara said pointing open mouthed. "How?"

Zuko's smile seemed to grow. "They said sometime after Aang and I went there more eggs began to show up near the dragons' dens'. After a few weeks, they began to hatch. You should have seen the island, Katara, there are hundreds of them flying around and they are all so adorable."

"And they just gave you some?" She asked. Zuko had put Izumi down on Katara's lap so she could roll and play around, her eyes hadn't left it.

He nodded energetically. "Yeah! They said that if more dragons were being put on earth then that meant that they were meant once again to be in the world. These are the only ones they have let off the island so far. They said we need to keep their existence as quiet as possible. Uncle and I talked and we think that as long as they are small we can keep them quiet and let them stay in the yards, but when it rains we will need to bring them in. Maybe to sleep too for a while."

Katara blinked. "They aren't sleeping in bed with us, Zuko."

He smiled and slightly pouted. "Well, not forever."

"Zuko-"

"Here," Zuko smiled holding Izumi back up to her. "Technically, you aren't allowed to have a dragon because you can't bend fire. But because you are my beautiful and wonderful wife, and Fire Lady, and mother to the future prince and princess, you can take care of her until we do have children."

She laughed as Izumi licked her nose. "I would love to Zuko."

He squinched up his nose. "The Sun Warriors have some pretty strict rules that are put in place for dragons. Uncle has the list somewhere."

"So we have dragons now?" Katara said holding out her arm to let Izumi crawl on it. She squeaked not used to the animal yet.

Zuko laughed slightly. "Yeah, Druk is normally calm unless Izumi gets him to play with her." On his head Druk stirred, breathing a small flame then going back to bed. "Destiny is always very regal and calm, she just sits on uncle's shoulder. But Izumi is always filled with energy."

Izumi tangled herself in Katara's hair. "How big will they get?"

"Well, Destiny will grow slightly bigger, about to the size of a koala-sheep, then stop. But Druk and Izumi will grow to be giants."

Katara giggled as Izumi began to gnaw at her hair. "That is just perfect." She laughed untangling her and holding in her hands.

"So, do you like them?" Zuko asked hopefully.

She smiled as Izumi squirmed. "I love them."

"Great." He said happily putting Druk and Destiny on one if their extra pillows. "I'm glad."

Katara laid Izumi onto the pillow with the other where she shot out two small bursts of flames then lay back down. Zuko carefully moved the pillow to the bottom of the bed. He crawled back up and got under the covers to lay with her. "I'm glad you're back, I missed you."

"I missed you too," He smiled pulling her close to him.

"Please let me know next time you come home early, I had so many surprises planned for you and even a special dress that I know you will love," She said curling around him. "And next time you decide to bring dragons home."

"I will," He sighed closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "I love you."

Katara smiled back, feeling sleep pull her in once again. "I love you too."


	2. Reincarnation

"I'm just not meant to be a firebender!" Reea yelled.

"Honey, you will get better, trust me." She soothed again.

"No. I suck." The girl yelled again. "Everyone is better than me, mom. I'm fourteen and in the toddlers bending class. And you know what? The toddlers are better than me!"

"Reea, you just need to go and meditate so you can calm down. Try to get help from your past lives? You must look within yourself to find yourself. You may not be the best bender yet, but you have surpassed everyone you know when it comes to spiritual workings." Her mom said as Reea stormed into her bedroom.

"She just doesn't get it," Reea ranted to herself. "I suck. I'm terrible. I'm a hopeless disappointment." Reea fell onto her bed sighed and closed her eyes. "I might as well give my past lives a try…"

When she opened her eyes again she was in the spirit world at her favorite spot. She sat under the tree smiling as spirits skipped past her. She had never tried to contact a past life before and definitely had no clue what to do.

"You wanted to see me?"

Reea looked up from her spot and almost fell onto her back. "No freaking way."

"Am I not who you wanted to see?"

"I was… you're… You're my past life?" She almost yelled.

"Sorry," He cleared his voice. "Let me introduce myself. Hi, Zuko here."

"Yeah I freaking know who you are, you're the Fire Lord!"

Zuko chuckled to himself. "A couple of lifetimes ago maybe."

"I'm… I can't believe this. All this month we have had to learn to about past Fire Lords. I even had to do a report about you. Agni this is amazing!" Reea cheered. "Mom isn't going to believe me."

Zuko chuckled again and sat down next to her. "What did you get on your report about me?"

"A+," She said proudly. "It was so good they made me present it to the class."

Zuko nodded. "Good. Now, why was it you wanted to see me? Not that I don't enjoy talking to you of course."

"I…" Reea sighed. "I can't firebend. I suck."

Zuko smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I struggled when I was younger as well. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't believe that you used to suck at bending. You are one of the best benders in Fire Lord History!" Reea said. "You're just going soft on me cause I'm like… future you or something."

Zuko shook his head. "You know it is true. Remember how I struggled with my sister?"

Reea sighed. "Yeah… I know… I'm just so much worse than you. Toddlers are better than me."

"Do you have someone to teach you?" He asked. "Having my Uncle teach me came in very handy."

Reea sighed. "I guess my mom. She keeps offering anyway."

Zuko nodded. "I suggest training with her as often as you can." He smiled as an idea came to his head. "I would also like to give you a memory that I know will help you if you would like?"

"Please," Reea begged.

"So I will, however, I would like to give you one more piece of advice," Zuko said.

"What?"

"That Water Tribe boy from down the street?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," she growled. "Lee. He is such a show-off and he is so full of himself."

"Yes, well," Zuko smiled looking at the ground. "Katara and I seem to never like each other at first."

"Are you kidding me? That show off is my soul mate?" She asked exasperated.

Zuko smiled. "Try for a month, just one." With that he touched his finger to her mind, giving her the memory of his trip to see the dragons with Aang.

The water splashed back to the ground. "Why can't I do it!?"

"Lee? Are you okay in there?" His sister yelled from her bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks. I just suck is all. Just go back to making out with your boyfriend."

"That's rough buddy," She said through the wall. "And he isn't here. I'm just eating."

Lee rolled his eyes and looked back down at the scratch on his knee. He could out bend any other waterbender in a fight but when it came to healing he just couldn't get it. Instead of going for another few hours of trying he laid down on his bed to take a nap.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting by a river with spirits swimming in it. "What the… where am I?"

"The spirit world," Came a soft answer.

"Who-" He spun to his left and saw her. "Fire Lady Katara?"

"Hi." She smiled sitting next to him.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" He gulped. "Am I dead too?"

Katara laughed. "No, you're just here in your dream. You're having trouble learning to heal right?"

"Well… yeah… but why are you here to help me?" He asked.

Katara smiled. "I'm your most powerful past life. It is sorta my job to help you when you need it."

"You mean to say, that I was a chick in a past life?" He asked. "Cool."

Katara shook her head laughing. "Have you tried healing yourself? That's how I learned. Avatar Aang burnt me and I healed myself."

"Yeah, that's what my stupid big sister said to try and do, it doesn't work." He shook his head.

"Well, try to heal someone you love, your sister perhaps?" Katara asked.

"I don't love my sister. All she does is eat."

Katara smiled. "Sokka…" She muttered

"What?"

"Nothing," She sighed. "Just try to heal someone you care about. Trust me, it will work for you eventually."

He sighed. "If you say so, I guess I'll try. Do you know how long I've been out? I have to go to the market for dinner if want something other than meat."

"You will wake back up, but let me give you one last bit of advice?" She asked as they stood up.

"Sure. Anything is good."

"That firebender down the street?"

"Reea? Yue, all she does is chase me and my other friends and talk about pointless things. She's so annoying." Lee whined.

Katara smiled. "Zuko and I never seem to get along at first."

"If you're telling me she is Lord Zuko and my soul mate is will jump in that river."

"Give her one month, darling." Katara hugged him. "You won't regret it."

"Lee!" his sister called.

"What?" He jumped in his bed.

"Food. Now."

He sighed and went to the street, he was eyeing a cabbage cart when he heard someone fall behind him. He turned to help only to see that Reea was laying on the ground with fruit around her. "A-are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to her and helping.

"Oh… uh yeah… thanks." She hissed when she sat on her bottom looking at her skinned knee. "Ow…"

"Umm here, let me?" Lee asked taking the water from the storm drain. He held it over her knee and prayed that Katara was right.

"Wow!" Reea said looking at her healed knee. "That's pretty cool Lee. Thanks."

"Yeah… uh, no problem… Listen, it's just my sister and I this weekend, my parents are on vacation, you wanna have dinner with us?"

Reea smiled. "I'd love too."

"We did it again," Katara said standing next to Zuko and looking into the reflecting pool.

"Come on, Katara," He smiled pulling him close as they watched Lee heal Reea. "We always end up together."


	3. Memories

Katara sat on her chair holding a thick memory book in her lap as her children sat at the table drinking tea and her grandchildren played by the turtle-duck pond. She opened the worn book that was bursting at its seams and remembered when she had bought it.

" _Here, Zuko, look at this," Katara said holding up a brand new leather bound book with intricate designs on the front._

 _Zuko smiled next to her, enjoying the walk they shared, the war having just ended a few weeks ago. "It's nice."_

" _I think I'm going to get it," Katara smiled._

" _What are you going to use it for?" Zuko asked taking it to look at._

" _I'm going to make it a memory book," Katara said fishing for the money in her purse._

 _Zuko smiled at walked up to the vendor. "I'll take this please."_

" _Zuko I have the money-"_

" _No, I'll buy it," He smiled handing the vendor the money and getting handed the book in return. "Here, put whatever memories you have in it."_

" _Sir?" The vendor called. "Your receipt?"_

" _Thank you," Katara said grabbing it from him and putting the receipt on the first page. "There, the first memory."_

 _Zuko smirked. "I meant better memories than that."_

" _No, this is the exact kind of things I want in here," She smiled hitting him on his shoulder. "Come on, let's find the others."_

Katara touched the worn receipt on the first page and smiled, turning to another page.

" _I have to go back," Katara pouted on the opposite side of Zuko's large desk._

" _I know," He said sadly. "You always have to go back. You spend a month here and two or three in the South."_

" _It's my job now. I'm the only person from the South other than Sokka that you get along with." Katara said propping her arms and head on his desk._

" _I know," He bowed his head lower. "I'll miss you."_

" _I'll miss you too, Zuko," Katara smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened with Mai."_

 _Zuko smirked. "She and I broke up a while ago. Aang and you broke up a month ago. I'm sorry."_

 _She smirked back. "It's okay, I'm sure his thousands of adoring fans don't let him feel sad about it."_

 _Zuko mirrored Katara posture. "Would you like to stay?"_

 _She blinked. "Of course."_

 _Zuko smiled and pushed a scroll to her. "Get your dad to sign this."_

" _What is it?"_

" _A diplomatic agreement between The Fire Nation and the Southern Watertribe." He smiled. "If you and your father sign it and agree on all of the terms and such, you will live here in the castle."_

 _Katara's eyes sparkled. "Really?"_

" _If you want that is. There will still be plenty of work for you to do and you may still need to travel at certain times, however, the Fire Palace will be your new home. You'll stay here mostly."_

 _Katara pretended to think. "I'll still have work to do?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And if I have free time, I can come and go as I please?"_

" _Of course, Katara you aren't a prisoner or a prize. You are my best friend and a powerful diplomat." Zuko smiled sitting up. He reached for the scroll. "However, if you would rather-"_

" _No!" Katara sprang up snatching the scroll from him. "I do. I want to. I'll go back and have Dad sign it then I'll come right back. I promise."_

Katara looked at the torn piece of the scroll with her, her father's, and Zuko's signatures. She turned the page again.

" _Katara, would you like to…"_

" _Yes, Zuko?" Katara asked looking up from the scroll she was working on to see him on the other side of his desk._

" _I was wondering if you would like to… I mean if you would want to…"_

" _If I would want to what, Zuko?" She asked smiling._

" _Go for a walk? Or get dinner with me? Or get tea? I mean would you like to… go on a d-date?" His entire face grew bright red._

 _Katara smiled and looked down. Her face just as red as his. "Yes."_

 _Zuko slapped his head. "Of course, you wouldn't. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I'll just be going to find a nice hole to die in and- what did you say?"_

 _Katara laughed. "I'd love to Zuko. Where are you taking me?"_

Katara smiled down on the page she had colored bright red, the same color his face was that day. She flipped more pages in.

 _The turtle-ducks swam in the pond as she and Zuko cuddled against the cherry tree watching them. A slight wind blew and cherry blossoms fell all around them._

 _Katara giggled picking up a few to hold. "They're so beautiful."_

" _You're more beautiful," Zuko said stealing one from her and putting it in her hair._

 _Katara laughed and blushed. "Thank you."_

 _Zuko scratched the back of his neck as a blush spread across his face. "Katara, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but… I... you... and for so long..."_

 _Katara leaned up from the crook of his arm and kissed him. "I love you too Zuko."_

Katara smiled again touching the pink dried flower then turned more pages.

 _The cold air bit at them as they walked around her village. Zuko caught up to her and grabbed her bare hand with his gloved one._

" _Katara, wait-"_

" _But the penguins are still a little that way," She pouted._

" _I know just, wait, I have something to ask you," Zuko said taking off his mittens so his hands were bare like hers._

" _No, they don't bite. I promise." She smiled going up to hold his hands to keep them from getting too cold. She sighed feeling how hot they were. "I'll protect you from them."_

" _No, it's not that, just…" He sighed as she grabbed his hands. "I've talked to your father and Sokka and Aang and they all support me and agree with me."_

" _What? That you're an amazing Fire Lord or that you suck at snowball fights?" Katara smirked._

 _Zuko smiled. "Both, but that's not what I'm talking about." He let go of her hand and pulled something out of his pocket. It was hidden in his hand. "I love you, Katara. You make me a better person and I'm willing to do anything for you, you know all that right?"_

 _Katara grew worried but smiled. "Of course, I know that Zuko. I love you too. I would do anything you asked. What is this all about?"_

 _He let go of her other hand and unraveled what was in his hand. "I know you can do better than me but I'll I do whatever it takes to make you happy. Katara, will you marry me?"_

 _Katara screamed, earning worried looks from the people around them and threw herself at Zuko, both of them going in the snow._

Katara smiled, tears going to her eyes as she looked at all the designs Zuko had drawn out before settling on the one around her neck.

She smiled even brighter turning to the page with one blue and one red piece of fabric the ones that they wore on their wedding day when they both cried seeing each other.

She turned the page again to see more fabrics, this time, the ones from her children's first onesies.

" _Zuko?"_

" _Yes, love?" He asked from his desk._

" _Zuko… I'm… I'm pregnant."_

 _Zuko beamed and cheered taking her in his arms and spinning her around._

"Mom?" Kya asked.

Katara looked up from her book to her children as they walked to her. "Yes, honey?"

"Are you looking at your book again, Mom?" Lee asked sitting on the arm of her chair like he did when he was younger.

"Yes, dear, I am," Katara sighed, closing the book and looking at them smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Iroh Jr. said going behind the chair and hugging her around the neck. "We told you, it was a bad idea to do that, you just end up crying.

"They aren't sad tears, my darlings." She cooed wiping away the tears. "Just happy ones and all my happiest memories."

Kya sighed as her and Lee joined the hug. "We miss dad too mom."

"Yeah," Lee said. "But it's been a few years. Iroh's the Fire Lord now."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt you dingus," Kya snapped at her little brother. "Mom, how about you me and the kids go to South for a bit? See Uncle Sokka again?"

"That sounds lovely, honey," Katara nodded patting her daughter's arm. "We can see if Korra is ready for me to train her as well."


	4. Lilac

"I don't have anything," Katara yelled throwing clothes out of her closet and onto the floor. "Why don't I have anything to wear!"

"You have plenty of clothes," Sokka said from her bed. "You just threw most of them on the floor."

Suki, who sat by his side, elbowed him in it.

"Sokka's right," Toph said. "How many bras do you need?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear," Aang added. "It's not the end of the world you know."

"Not the end of the world?" Katara asked picking up a tunic to reconsider only to ball it up. "How is this not the end of the world, Avatar?"

He shrunk back slightly. "I-I mean it's not like the world is at war and we're taking on Ozi again."

"Aang's right," Sokka said. "It's just some stupid dinner with Zuko, you guys have gone to dinner a thousand times before."

"Just some stupid dinner!" Katara yelled throwing the tunic in his face. "It's not us just going out for dinner or on a date, Sokka. He is announcing our engagement to his people and to all of the other nations. It's a fucking ball, Sokka!"

"Katara is right, this is really important," Aang said changing his tone.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "If she looks wrong, acts wrong, says something wrong. If she isn't perfect the other nations, including Zuko's could stop the wedding with a threat of war or a deep frown."

Katara lost some of her coloring. "I can't do this." She said leaning against the wall. "Can Fire Lord's elope?"

"Alright," Suki said sitting up. "Sokka, Toph, out now."

"We're helping," Sokka said.

"No, we aren't," Toph said hopping off the bed and grabbing Sokka's wrist. "Let's go see what's going on in the kitchen."

"Aang, send for Ty-Lee," Suki said standing up. "We're going dress shopping."

"This is the best shop in the whole kingdom," Ty-Lee said joyously throwing open the door. "Azula, Mai and I would come here every time we needed dresses. Azula would always pay for us as a treat." She sighed. "But don't worry, I already have my dress for tomorrow and it's amazing so you have my undivided attention. Oh! Look candies!"

The rest of them blinked. "Not to complain but why am I here?" Aang asked.

"You're better to have then Toph," Suki answered. "Come on Katara, we're going to get you an amazing dress."

"I don't know," Katara said as they followed Ty-Lee to the back.

"If we can defeat the Fire Nation and help promote unity in the world," Aang said. "We can get you a dress to wear to your engagement announcement."

"It's going to be fine," Suki smiled. "Just try to take a few deep breaths and stop worrying."

"I know it's stupid," Katara said sitting in one of the big comfy chairs. "I mean, I could wear clothes that haven't been washed for weeks and Zuko would still want to marry me, in fact, he's seen me in that outfit thousands of times before. But the other nations? The people of the Fire Nation? What if they don't like me. What if they don't think I can be a good wife to him? Or a good Fire Lady?"

"Katara," Suki said sitting next to her worried friend. "It's going to be okay, sweetie, don't worry."

Katara took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I just want to impress them. You know?"

"It's going to be okay, Katara," Aang said warmly.

"Yeah!" Ty-Lee said happily. "So what color do you want? Red or blue?"

"I should wear red right?" Katara said. "But if I wear red then it looks like I'm turning my back on my nation and being swallowed by him. So blue? But then it looks like I'm refusing his nation and stubbornly clinging to mine." She looked up worried.

"That's okay!" Suki said quickly. "Just, no red or blue. We can do that. Just a different colored dress. Easy. Or we can combine them if you would like?"

Katara took another breath. "I don't know."

"Perfect you give me and Eun-Ji so much room! We're going to find so many for you!" Ty-Lee smiled

Over and an hour and a half later and they still hadn't found a dress for Katara in fact more of what they found were 'things' that needed to be burned.

"It's over," Katara said with her face in her hands. "I can't find a dress. I'll have to tell Zuko that I'm a disappointment. Maybe I can just go naked? I'm sure he would love that."

"Yeah," Aang agreed rubbing a hand in circles over her back. "But let's make that plan Z, hmm? I don't think the other people attending would like that."

"There used to be so many pretty dresses here," Ty-Lee said sadly. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry Katara."

"Don't call it quits yet!" Suki said coming back to them from the dresses. "Look what I found!"

The three looked up to see a beaming Suki holding one of the best dresses they had ever seen.

"It isn't red or blue and it's going to be like no dress anyone has ever seen, plus you will get a discount since you are going to be a royal and are wearing it on such an important day," Suki smiled handing Katara the dress and shoving her to the changing room.

A minute later Katara came bursting out of the room and hugged Suki. "You found it, Yue, you found it and I can't believe it!"

Suki laughed. "So you like it?"

Katara stood back to show the dress in all its glory. Ty-Lee gasped and put her hands to her mouth and squealed. "Agni, I love it so much! You have to get it! It's perfect!"

"You look beautiful in it," Aang said. "You found the dress."

Katara waited nervously for Zuko to meet her so they could go to the Royal Balcony and announce their engagement to the mass of the Fire Nation. After that, they would proceed to announce it to the delegates and advisors and ambassadors of all the nations. Then hopefully dinner and followed by dancing and drinks. That was if Zuko ever found his way to the balcony with her.

"Katara, sorry I took so long my hair wouldn't-" He stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes hit Katara.

The dress she had chosen was floor length with a slit from the middle of her thigh down. It was skin tight but the material was thick enough that it didn't show too many body parts. The dress was strapless showing a decent amount of cleavage. Her hair hung in loose curls all over. The necklace he carved for her hung on a choker at her neck. The bright red gem with the Water Tribe insignia carved in blue. She looked absolutely-

"Beautiful," Zuko choked. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled putting her hands on his large shoulder pads to pull herself up she kissed him. "Thank you. You look so handsome."

Zuko beamed and pulled her closer pulling her in for a more heated kiss. He smiled and released her letting her stand up on her own again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katara smiled.

"I love your dress."

Katara smirked. "I like your hair."

He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "I couldn't get the ribbon to stay until Sokka came in and tied it. It's blue, to help counteract all the red I have on. I see you skipped that, though."

Katara smiled. "Ty-Lee took us to this dress store and Suki found it for us."

"Are you ready?" He asked as the crowd cheered.

"Let's do this," Katara smiled.

They walked out together hand in hand. Zuko held her hand up high and the crowd cheered.

"People of the Fire Nation," Zuko boomed. "I wish to introduce you all to my future wife and the future Fire Lady, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

The crowd was so loud Katara was certain she was now deaf. Zuko, to make sure neither of them would hear the opposers when they told everyone else, grabbed Katara around the waist and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. When they released each other, both blushing profusely, the crowd was rabid with how joyous and excited they were.

After a few more waves, nods and words Zuko guided them back in. "Well, I think that went well."

"I hope the stuffy delegates love the union as much as your people seem too," Katara looked once more at the curtain they came from. "You really think it went well?"

"I swear they love you," Zuko smiled. "Almost as much as I do."

Katara notably relaxed. "I love you too."

He held her hand as they walked to the dining room, preparing for the last announcement. "By the way," Zuko asked. "What color is your dress?"

"Oh, it's lilac," Katara smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's my new favorite color on you," Zuko smiled grabbing the small of her back. "Ready to announce it again?"

"Let's do this," She said smiled pushing open the doors for Zuko and her to walk through.


	5. Fever

Zuko felt like shit, but he attributed that to his nervousness. His head hurt, stomach faintly sore as well as all the other muscles on his body and a small sore throat. But he wasn't going to let that stop him today. He had cleared his entire schedule for this one day. And it was going to be amazing damnit. No matter how bad his nerves made him feel.

Today was his first date with Katara. She was amazing and today he would finally get a chance, no matter how small, to have a relationship with her. He had it all planned out.

First, they would go shopping. She never even bought anything, she just seemed to enjoy walking around and being in his company. Then they would pick up lunch, wherever she wanted. After that, they would hike into the hills and find a place to have picnic. Since the war had ended the Gaang hardly had a moment to be by themselves, let alone out in nature. After that they would cover the short distance to the beach and spend the rest of the day there. That was unless she wanted to do something else. He didn't really care as long as they spent time together.

And Zuko was positive that once he got the date going and started to relax he wouldn't feel like he was about to die. His headache would leave, the tummy pain would turn into butterflies, his muscles would be fine and his throat would be better with some water.

He loved water now, it always reminded him of Katara. Not that he was going to drink Katara, it was only the first date.

"Hi, Zuko," Katara smiled coming up to him. "Are you ready?"

Katara felt like shit. He head hurt, her stomach was killing her and her muscles were even more sore than after her battle with Azula. But she was bound and fucking determined to finish this date, their first date, all the way through.

"Yeah," He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. "Let's go shopping first? I know you like to walk around."

Katara felt like she could cry. Walking? How was she going to walk when her legs were barely holding her up as is? Besides, he hated shopping. "Are you sure? We can just sit at the turtle-duck pond for a while?"

Agni that sounded like heaven. But she loved shopping. "I'm sure. I know you love looking at everything."

Fuck. "Okay, if you're sure. Let's go!" Katara smiled.

"Great," Zuko said following her. Fuck.

They had managed a good hour walk before they couldn't take it. But in relationship chicken, what could you do?

"So, want to get some lunch now?" Zuko asked

Her stomach clenched. "Oh, um… I'm not really hungry… but we can get you something."

"Are you sure? We can get whatever you want. Sweets. Veggies. Soup. Meat. Anything."

Katara held her stomach and smiled up at him. "I'm sure, I had a big breakfast. Sokka cooked."

Zuko smiled. She had the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Alright. Can we get some tea then? My throat's a little dry."

"I'd love some tea," Katara agreed hoping it to calm her stomach. She hated when she got butterflies but these were more like angry hornets in her stomach.

"The tea was great," Katara smiled as they started through the woods. In all honesty the tea had made her stomach angrier.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. The warm liquid had helped his throat, but not the stomach. Not one bit.

"The trees are nice," Katara said panting slightly. Her heart was racing more than usual. Probably because she was finally alone with Zuko. "I've missed camping."

"Me too," Zuko agreed. "It was always so calming. Are you doing okay?" He asked worried at her pants.

"Yeah, I guess I've been cooped up in the castle for too long," She laughed. "Maybe we could sit down?"

"Sure," Zuko smiled, mostly just relieved that he could sit down. "There's a big tree we can lean on."

They both heaved a shigh as they sat down on the cool earth. Zuko yawned and smoothly put his hand across Katara's shoulders. She was so grateful for the soft arm around her and sweet gesture that she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Zuko looked down at her smiling. He may feel worse by the second, but none of that mattered when she was in his arms. He took a risk and leaned towards her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He looked back up worried.

"Katara? You're really hot." Zuko said looking at her.

She looked up at him, blushing slightly. "Well, you look pretty good too."

"No, Katara, you're burning up," His hands cupped her cheek. "You're on fire. Do you feel okay?"

Katara blinked, the world tilted. "I'm fine. A bit nervous maybe." The world tilted again and she knew at that moment she was sick as hell. "You don't think I'm hot then?"

"What?" He blink as well, Katara's face began to unfocus. "Of course, you're more beautiful than fire, but I think you have a fever."

Zuko stood them both up, using the tree for most of the heavy lifting. "Yeah," Katara said swaying. "Well, you are colder than the South Pole and sweating bullets."

"What?" He touched his forehead to be rewarded with moisture. Katara swayed in his arms again, almost toppling both of the.

"Zuko?" Katara asked swaying more and her vision blurring. "I… I don't feel that good."

"W-we need to get back to the village.." Zuko said trying to take a few steps with her. "We just…"

Katara sunk to her knees, pulling Zuko with her. "I can't… Zuko?"

"Keep moving…" Zuko said. He heard Katara fall to his side and, fighting back blackness, fell with her.

Zuko stirred in bed. Wait… when the hell did he get in a bed? He tried to sit but, but his own body forced him back down as his head bounded. He looked to his side to see Katara, in a similar bed next to him. "Katara?"

Her head rolled to the side and she opened her eyes. "Zuko?" Before he answered her eyes bulged in her head and she sat up, going to the side of the bed he wasn't on and emptying her stomach.

"Hey, sickos." Sokka smiled walking in with Toph and Suki behind him.

"Sokka?" Katara asked wiping her mouth.

"Finally, you're up." Toph said sitting in the chair between the two beds.

"What?" Zuko asked holding his head.

"You've been passed out for like, two days," Sokka said as though it annoyed him. "Aang is actually on his way to the North for a healer then the Earth Kingdom for Iroh."

"Don't worry," Suki smiled gently. "We still have you on medicines from the Royal Physicians."

Katara sat up quickly and vomited again. "What the hell happened?"

"Well," Sokka started. "It turns out that town you two went to to give out food was hit with a flu pandemic, which you two sickos got. Really, kiss less babies," He said to Zuko. "Then stop kissing my sister."

"Sokka," Katara stopped, swallowed hard, then spoke again. "How did we get here? We passed out in the forest."

"That's another thing," Sokka said wagging finger at Zuko. "Don't take my sister into the woods to grope her."

"Yeah," Toph chimed in. "You're the Fire Lord. You can grope her where ever you want."

"Not helping, Toph." Sokka pouted.

"Sokka," Zuko winched at his raspy voice, barely above a whisper. His sore throat was back and he was sure he would die. "How?"

Suki punched Sokka in the side and he deflated, crossing his arms. "Well, lucky for you two I decided to stalk you both on your date. And before you yell at me, Katara, it's because I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah," Toph said. "I tagged along. At first when I felt you guys fall on the ground I thought you guys were just getting nasty. But when you guys didn't move and your hearts started racing I got Sokka and I there as fast as I could."

Suki sighed, regretting the question that she needed answered. "What would you have done if they were doing something?"

Toph smirked. "Let them get a way further, then have Sokka pop outta nowhere."

"Get out," Katara dry heaved. "All of you."

"But-" Sokka started.

"Out." Zuko rasped. "Now."

"Fine," Sokka grumped leaving.

"Aang will be back soon. And I'll tell the doctors you're awake." Suki smiled. "You had us all worried. The fever almost got you."

"Yeah," Toph smiled "The fever of their love." She stopped at the door and bent the stone under Zuko's bed closer to Katara's. "We really were worried." She said before closing the door behind her.

Zuko rolled on his side and reached out to Katara, resting his hand on hers. "I'm sorry we almost died of a fever on our first date."

Katara smiled and weakly held his hand back. "It's okay. Up until then it was nice. I liked sitting under the tree with you. Besides, if we aren't almost dying, something is really wrong."

Zuko laughed lightly, only to break in a coughing fit. "The next date will be better, I promise. We'll be well and survive. That is if you want there to be another one."

Katara smiled. "My my. You spoil me. We'll be well and live after it? That's so romantic." She stopped smiled to hold down a dry heave. "I would love to go on another date with you. I'm just sorry you have to see me throwing up."

Zuko squeezed her hand. "What can I say, you're always beautiful to me. Even close to death with a fever."


	6. Coffee

The bed dipped to her side and more warm air was let under the blankets. She sighed, pretending to be deep in sleep, his body nudged her, moving hair from her face. His hand rested on the back of her neck as his nose brushed her ear making her smile.

"I know you're awake," He whispered.

Katara's smile widened. "No, I'm not."

He chuckled in her ear before sitting up. "Well, I guess you won't want the coffee I brought you."

"Hmm?" Katara said stretching dramatically and propping herself up on one of his pillows. "Oh, Zuko," She yawned. "I just woke up. When did you get here?"

Zuko smirked. "Oh, you know, just a few minutes." He reached over and handed her her coffee cup.

Katara hummed into her cup. "Mmmm, thank you." Katara snaked one of her bare legs out of the sheets and put it up, tugging the sheets over her naked top. "Wait, if you got me coffee then that means you had to have it delivered. And if you ordered coffee from the kitchen then they know I'm up here, Zuko you hate coffee."

Zuko winced. "I figured you would need coffee with this full day we are going today."

Katara immediately brightened. "Do we have a date today?"

Zuko sighed and leaned back against the headrest. "Not exactly."

"Then what is going to make our day full enough that you get me coffee so the entire Nation knows we are sleeping together?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

They had been sleeping together for three months now, dating for almost a year. To most people that wouldn't mean anything more then a tremendous will power but cultural differences always did make things difficult. In the Fire Nation, it was expected of young couples to be intimate together after a certain amount of time spent dating. In their eyes, if you would even think about spending the rest of your life with someone you better make sure they are good in bed. In the Southern and Northern Water Tribe, however, things were vastly different. Sex was for marriage and marriage alone. The boys of the Tribes were allowed to do whatever they wanted with a girl before marriage. But the girls were shamed publicly if they slept with a man before marriage. If you were betrothed and sleeping together you had better get married soon. Making the marrying age in the Water Tribes, sixteen, opposed to the Fire Nation who was eighteen.

That being said, both nations stress the importance of compromise for a healthy relationship. So Katara knelt to the Fire Nation custom of sex before marriage (Every night. More than once), and in return, Zuko made it his life's mission to not only keep it silent but to incorrupt more Water Tribe decorations and traditions in court.

"The thing is…" Zuko winced at her worried face. "T-Toph knows."

"What?" Katara screeched.

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't tell her a thing." He said quickly.

"Oh, you better not have!" Katara glared at him. "How does she know?"

"A month ago she was walking around the place, she said she couldn't sleep and wanted to map out the palace in her head, then she… well, she 'saw' us." Zuko put his head in his hands.

"Oh, spirits." Katara cursed downing half of her coffee.

"The next day she came into my office and she kept asking me these questions," Zuko recounted. "Weird things like 'How did I sleep?" and if the palace was haunted because she kept hearing moaning."

Katara went red. She never was the silent type. "Oh, Yue. No."

"After a few minutes, I got what she was hinting at. I slammed the door then asked her why she was asking these things. She just said she wanted a Komodo-Rhino." Zuko shook his head.

"That's why you gave her one?" Katara asked. "Not because you were still sorry about her feet?"

"No, she's been blackmailing me all month. And she asks me for stupid things too, things that she could easily get or do on her own. She just likes to me sweat." Zuko said annoyed.

Katara put her empty cup on the bedside table and scooted close to Zuko, rubbing his back. "That little brat. Well, this ends today."

"That's why I'm telling you. Yesterday she came up to me and asked when the wedding was. I told her we aren't even engaged yet. She just looked at me, and you know how fucking creepy it is when she does that, and then laughed, saying that if anyone knew what she knew that wouldn't be true at least… at least by Water Tribe traditions. Then she patted me on the shoulder and said she couldn't wait for breakfast today." Zuko sighed.

Every month the Gaang tried to have a meal together, normally breakfast, for old time sake. It wasn't hard to plan, however. Katara was dating and therefore staying at the Fire Palace with Zuko. Sokka had to stay with Katara and protect her honor of all things until her and Zuko were married. Suki went back and forth between Kyoshi and Sokka. Toph had little to do other than raise hell here and there and occasionally travel with Aang, making her home in the Fire Palace. Aang used the palace as a home base, coming there every time he had finished doing his job as Avatar. Still, they had their breakfast and that was today.

Katara shut her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do… I mean… Can you just banish her?"

"You think I should banish Toph?" Zuko asked, turning his head to see her.

"It's an option."

"What if we skip breakfast?" Zuko offered.

"No. They would all know something is up and try and find us." Katara sighed. "We have to go."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Katara put her forehead to his. "Me too. I was going to cancel all my meetings and say I was sick and spend all day in your bed. With you."

Zuko's eyes grew wide and worried. "We still can. We can come back after we eat."

Katara picked him and the lips and got out of bed. "No, we have to actually work now."

Zuko grumbled and got out of bed, putting his pants on as well. "I swear to Agni," He muttered to himself. "Toph will rue the day she interfered with the Fire Lord's sex life."

"Morning guys!" Sokka smiled. "Ready to eat!"

Katara put on her best fake smile, resisting the urge to attack Toph then and there. "We sure are, I'm going to need another cup of coffee, though."

"Right here," Aang smiled putting on at her spot.

"Another one?" Toph asked. "Did something keep you up last night?"

Zuko and Katara's eyes jumped to her as she smirked. "No, Toph, thank you for asking."

"No problem sweetness," Toph smiled. "Was it the ghosts?"

Katara blushed.

"Ghosts?" Aang asked. "Is this place haunted?"

"Nope," Sokka said stubbornly starting to pass out food. "I'm not dealing with any ghosts."

"I hope it is," Aang said. "I can talk to whoever is still here."

"I hear most of the moans by the Fire Lord's chambers on my nightly walks," Toph smiled.

Both Zuko and Katara refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Wow, do you know why that is, Zuko?" Aang asked. "Any dead Fire Lords?"

Zuko gulped. "A-Azulon, I think."

"Great!" Aang smiled. "Can I come try and talk to him tonight?"

"No," Katara answered. All eyes slid to her.

"Why not, Sweetness," Toph smirked.

"He's the Firelord, Aang, he needs his sleep," She took a sip of coffee, the only reason she was sane. "Besides, Toph is just messing with you, the place isn't haunted."

Aang deflated. "Really?"

Toph shrugged. "I guess not. I do hear moaning every night."

"Come on, Sokka," Zuko smirked. "Keep it down."

Laughter filled the room then died down so everyone could eat.

"Ya know, Zuko," Toph said breaking the silence. "I think you should know that your staff sure is gossipy. Just like the other nobles here. I stubbed my toe yesterday and didn't even tell anyone. This morning someone comes and asks how it's doing."

"Is that so?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah, your people will talk about anything," She smiled. "Rumors spread like wildfire."

"I'll be sure to handle that," Zuko forced. "Thank you, Toph."

"Katara," Aang asked. "Do you want more coffee?"

"Please," Katara begged.

"So Katara," Toph said leaning on the table. "I have a question about the South."

"Oh?" Katara asked, knowing this was some kind of trap. "What is it?"

"Why is sex frowned upon there?" Toph asked. "In the Earth Kingdom it is normal. The Fire Nation encourages it and the Air Nomads… I don't even want to know. But the Water Tribe is so strict about it? Why?"

Katara glared at her. "Sex is considered by our people a very serious thing. It's not only the bonding of two bodies but of two spirits. It is very serious."

"Very serious, eh?" Toph asked. "What a letdown. In my experience it's fun."

"Good for you," Katara said through gritted teeth.

"So," Zuko said. "I hate to cut this short but Katara and I have some meetings today and-"

"Oh, I'm sure you two have lots of things to do," Toph smirked.

"That's it," Katara said hitting the table. Everyone's eyes rose in the shock of her sudden outburst. "You have something to say, fucking say it. I'm done with you making fun of us."

"She isn't making fun of you," Sokka said carefully.

"She's just being… blunt?" Aang said. "Little weird."

"Alright, Sugar Queen, I wasn't going to but if you want me to say it then I will." She turned to Zuko. "When are you going to soundproof your bedroom? Katara is such a screamer."

It all happened in a blur. Sokka lost so much of his coloring he looked like Aang. Aang's head was the color of a tomato. Toph dodged plates. Katara threw two plates. And Zuko grabbed Katara pinning her arms to her side as he spun her into the corner near the door.

"Katara, no," Zuko said trying to calm her down.

"Bet that's the first time she's heard him say that." Toph smiled.

"My baby sister," Sokka said staring at the wall.

Katara lifted her feet, kicking the corner to offset Zuko's balance. He just lifted her off the ground. "So, breakfast was great Sokka," Zuko said kicking the door so a servant would hear and come open it. "But as I said, Katara and I are very busy today. Actually all this week. We might even have to go out of town. We'll see you later, right?"

"Let me go, Zuko!" Katara yelled flailing in his arms.

"Bet that's the first time he's heard that!" Toph laughed. "You guys are too transparent. If I can hear you the servants can too. It will look bad if Katara is heard having crazy sex with the Fire Lord before betrothal." Toph said. "Which is why I made this happen."

"You could have just soundproofed his bedroom!" Katara yelled.

"Well, that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun," Toph smiled. "You alright Sokka?"

"My baby sister." He said still in shock.

The door opened by a very scared looking maid. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Zuko said letting go of Katara then swinging her over his shoulder. "You know she gets when she doesn't have her coffee."


	7. Candles

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ LIKE REALLY ITS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE** **FOR THIS BOOK JUST FREAKING READ IT PLEASE!**

Hey, guys, I'm so sorry I didn't know that the first version of the Candles chapter was fucked up. I posted it in in my Tumblr first then copied and pasted from there, learned my lesson. Sorry, it's taken so long to fix. I got a message from a guest to fix it but didn't know what they were talking about. I figured probably some grammar or spelling, not a freak fracking unreadable gobbledygook. ANYWAY, I am so sorry and if I ever fuck up like that again just call me out. The guest also wanted to know if Katara ever got revenge on Toph for what happened in Coffee.

The guest also wanted to know if Katara ever got revenge on Toph for what happened in Coffee. In all honesty, this chapter could be thought of as a follow-up to it. The ghosts play a major part in and Katara messing with Toph plays another. So basically same timeline/universe that Coffee, Fever, Lilac and basically most all of the others come from.

Again I am so sorry I fucked up so much. Thank you all for reading I love you.

 **end of note. Thank you for reading**

Katara walked through the Fire Palace's halls late at night. She cursed herself for not being smart enough to carry a candle with her to the kitchen. All she wanted was some strawberries, but once she came out of the kitchen she could see that all of the Palace torches were shut off, which normally wouldn't be a problem if the massive storm wouldn't have hit so soon. She cursed again, knowing that she should have known the storm was coming sooner than expected.

Katara knew she was lost. She blindly bumped her way down the halls and after one early turn she had gotten so turned around she was beginning to think that she would need to just sit down and wait till morning to be found. She was spending time with Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki. But she had left them almost a half hour ago, if they hadn't found her by now they never would. If Zuko hadn't have gone to bed early that night she could have forced him along with to be her candle. But no, he had to be a responsible Firelord and go to bed early.

Katara pouted in the almost pitch black. "Fuck," She cursed as her foot hit a table a crash following. "Damnit."

Katara was contemplating if she should stay there until someone came and helped clean and maybe offer a light, or if she should just keep wondering around. There was a creek of a doors hinges behind her so she spun, greeted with more darkness. "Hello? I'm sorry I broke the… whatever it is I broke. I can't see anything. Pretty stupid to go in the dark without a candle, I know." There were no other sounds. "Hello?"

With a lack of an answer Katara just shrugged. The castle was old and the storm was going in full force. The wind could have just come through a window that wasn't closed all the way. She began to walk again, hoping for the best. She would find someone and apologize about the… whatever it was… in the morning.

She heard steps, but with the echo, she couldn't be sure if it was from behind or in front of her. "H-Hello?"

The footsteps stopped. No answer.

Katara took a deep breath and counted to ten, each number making her want to curse Toph for telling so many ghost stories about the castle. She shook off the steps as paranoia and began walking again, a few seconds later the footsteps began again.

She counted them off as the castle creaking, nonetheless quickening her pace. To her fear, the 'creaking' quickened as well. And it sounded closer.

She put her hand on the wall, balancing the bowl on her hip, knowing that a turn would be soon and not wanting to run into the wall. Before she knew it she was sprinting down the rest of the hall, hoping beyond hope that the 'creaking' that was gaining on her wouldn't catch her and she wouldn't run into a wall.

She felt her hand loose the wall and quickly turned right, not even slowing down.

The 'creaking' was right behind her and before she knew what was happening, the 'creaking' put a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her around.

Katara was not exactly proud that instead of fighting, she shrieked the loudest and longest she had in her entire life, strawberries went flying as she threw up the bowl involuntarily. It crashed to the ground shattering, yet another thing she broke.

The hands clamped down on her on her forearms, her arms went up to fists and she began to punch whatever was holding her as hard as she could. Screaming out the only word she could think of. "NO!"

"Katara. Kat- Damnit. Katara!" There was a grunt as she let a particularly hard hit to his chest. "Katara, damn calm down."

One of her arms was released and a small flame formed between her and her attacker. "Zuko?"

"What the hell Katara?" Zuko asked sensing her heart still racing. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She began gasping for breath. Of all the battles she was in, Katara thought for sure she was going to die then. "I'm fine. You just scared me."

"Yeah, I gathered from you screaming your damn head off." He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Here?" Katara asked. "Where even is here?"

"A hall down from my chambers," Zuko explained. "Did you get lost?"

Katara sighed, looking at all the dead fruit on the floor. "The Gaang and I were staying up and telling ghost stories. I wanted a snack. The lights were still lit when I left the others. But when I left the kitchen everything was just…" She sighed. "Pitch black. I didn't have a candle but I thought I could just retrace my steps then I guess I turned to early." She looked up at him pouting. "I kicked something over then I heard a door open but no one answered me and I heard footsteps following me."

Zuko shook his head. "I heard the crash and left my room to look. My door cracked. Then I guess I'm responsible for the footsteps."

Katara sighed again. "I've been lost for almost half an hour in the dark."

Zuko smiled at her as his flame flickered. "Come on, I'll take you back to my room. I have a candle you can use. But if you would rather I can just walk you back to the others."

"Thanks, your company sounds nice." Katara smiled. He took his hand and led her the opposite way to his room. "W-what about the bowl and berries."

"Leave them. No one is up or willing to walk around with this storm." Zuko shrugged, tugging on her hand a little to get her closer to him. "You know," He smirked. "With how often you've been coming to my room, you probably know how to get to anywhere from there."

Katara blushed and bumped her arm into his. "Shut up."

"So, if they haven't come looking for you in almost a half hour, I'm sure we could just… keep each other company in my room. If you'd like." Zuko smirked letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Katara grew a wide smile and looked up at him, glad he kept the fire in his palm lit. "What happened to 'I have a meeting early tomorrow I can't be playing around with you all?" She said quoting him from earlier.

Zuko blushed. "Well, I personally think that playing around with you sounds much more fun than playing around with the others."

Katara grew a wicked smile. "Even if we play with them by scaring the crap out them and making them think this place is haunted?"

Zuko grew a smile to match hers. "I have some spirit masks in my room from that time we tired…. You know."

Katara blushed and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Let's make Toph's ghost stories come true."

"What's taking Katara so long?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's either eating everything or she got lost," Sokka waved off.

"Then shouldn't we find her?" Suki asked.

"Eh, the ghosts probably got her." Toph waved away.

"Toph," Suki rolled her eyes. "The palace isn't haunted. Will you stop with the ghosts and the ghost stories already?"

"Maybe there is a spirit here," Aang shrugged. "It could happen."

"I refuse to deal with ghosts," Sokka said. "I went into the Spirit World once, by force, and I'm not dealing with them again."

"I still think we should get her," Suki said looking at the door. "At least Aang and Toph."

"Guys she's fine, she took on Azula she can take on the darkness," Sokka said again.

"Maybe," Aang nodded. "But-" The Gaang stared at the door in ultimate horror as a blood-curdling screech was released.

"Was that-?"

"Katara!" Sokka said sitting up alarmed. He grabbed his boomerang from the table.

There was a screech of no's that came through the door next only to cut off unexpectedly.

"Guess who's here," Toph smiled.

"We have to find her," Aang said standing up and grabbing his staff.

"That didn't sound good," Suki said grabbing her fans. "Sokka, grab a candle."

They sprinted down the hall in the direction it came. After a few minutes of running, they stopped. "I think we're close to Zuko's room," Sokka said. "She probably just went there."

"What's that?" Toph asked pointing down the hallway.

Suki walked over to it. "A vase got broken and the table was tipped over."

"She must have come this way," Aang said walking past it. The others followed suit.

"No, really Detective Avatar?" Toph asked.

"Hey, what's this on the wall," Sokka asked.

Aang rose his fire covered hand to the wall to see red streaks that looked like fingers or claws from a hand. "It looks like… blood…" Aang said wide-eyed.

There was a flutter behind them and they all turned to look, only to see nothing. "What was that?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't see anything," Toph answered.

"I didn't see anything either," Aang answered. "It… it must have been the storm right? The Wind?"

"The Wind is your thing," Toph shrugged. "Let's keep going."

They all walked closer together down the hall, keeping their eyes peeled for anything. "There's something else," Toph pointed to the end of the hall.

As they neared they saw more red smeared into the ground with a scattering of berries and a shattered bowl. "Is that…"

"Katara was here," Toph nodded. "But where did she go?"

"Well," Suki shuddered with the sudden cold air. "Zuko's room is close, right? Maybe Zuko just found her and she just freaked out."

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "That's probably what happened. I bet he took her back to his room."

"Let's go check," Sokka nodded.

Once they got to his room they knocked on his door, not wanting to walk into anything.

Zuko came to the door, without a shirt, groggery. His hair was messy and it looked like he just woke up. "Guys? What are you doing here? I told you I was going to sleep."

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "Have you seen Katara?"

"What?" Zuko asked. "No, not since I said good night. Why is she okay?" He grew awake fully alarmed.

"Well, she went out almost an hour ago and we… we heard a scream and there are blood stains everywhere and…" Aang deflated feeling like he had let his Sifu down. "We lost her."

"YOU WHAT?" Zuko yelled. "Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know," Suki cringed.

"That's it," Zuko said stepping out of his room and closing the door. "We're finding her."

"I can't feel her anywhere," Toph said. "Maybe she found her room and just went to bed. We should just look in the morning."

Zuko bounded down the hall with the others. "What is this?" He asked looking down at the shattered bowl and crushed berries.

"We don't-"

"Blood," Sokka said interrupting Suki. "There are fingerprints on the wall down the hall."

There was another flutter behind them and they all turned to see it. Nothing.

"Must be the wind, huh," Sokka said nervously.

There was a thunk behind them and again they turned. This time to an angry spirit. Its face was an angry red with large teeth and black eyes. Long black hair hung from down it's back to its butt. A blood red ninja suit clung to its body with random tears all over letting some fabric dangle free, nails like daggers tearing through her gloves.

Everyone froze.

The spirit sunk down to a squat, stabbing one of the few surviving strawberries with its nail.

"What's happening?" Toph asked. "There isn't anything here but us. Why are you all having heart attacks?"

Sokka pushed Aang forward while Suki pulled Toph back.

"H-hello, Spirit. I'm Avatar Aang. Do you have any idea where our friend Katara is?"

The Spirit stood to its full height and flicked the strawberry on its nail, hitting Aang center arrow.

"Ow…"

"That's it Spirit!" Sokka said stepping forward. "You tell me what you did with my sister right now!"

Spirit slashed her hand to the side dramatically, a few seconds later the table that Katara upturned earlier came crashing into the wall turning to a rain of splinters.

"Or you know, whenever you have a chance to is fine."

"Okay," Toph said slightly worried. "That I saw, what the hell is happening!"

"This thing isn't friendly," Zuko said.

"No?" Sokka asked. "Fucking really? What tipped you off? The strawberry or the SPLINTERS OF DEATH?"

Spirit rose its hand again and all the lights went out. The ones in Aang and Zuko's fists, the candle Suki held. The hall went black. There was more fluttering sound and out of nowhere lights came back on.

Spirit was standing near the edge of light with one arm wrapped around Zuko's neck and the other on his chest. His eyes wide with fear.

"Aang?" He asked. "What?"

"Let him go!" Aang demand.

Spirit just cocked it's head as if asking why it should.

"He's the Firelord and our friend," Aang answered.

Spirit began to laugh before it was silenced by disappearing into the shadows with Zuko.

The four stood there in stunned silence.

"Did we just lose Zuko too!?" Toph yelled finally. "He just went missing!"

Sokka sighed. "How do we get them back?"

Aang popped open his glider. "Follow me."

They charged down the way Spirit and Zuko went. Suki extinguished the candle and put it under her belt, Aang was making enough fire.

After a few minutes, Spirit popped up from the corner they were passing, pushing Aang off balance and sending him falling head over heels to the floor. Toph got pushed into the wall, losing her balance she sunk to the floor as well. Suki ended up on her ass in less than a second and the next second Sokka landed on top of her.

The candle in Suki's belt fell to the floor and relit. The four on the ground, minus Toph, looked up to see the Spirit standing in the direction they had run. She slowly wagged her finger at them and fell into the darkness again.

"Damnit!" Sokka cursed getting back up and grabbing his boomerang. Like that, the chase was on.

They followed fluttering sounds and glimpses of Spirit unknowing back to the room they had been hanging out in earlier, every so often again getting attacked and put to the ground.

"I think it's in there," Sokka said pointing to the door.

"I can feel Zuko in there," Toph said. Her eyes sparkled. "And Katara!"

They all stood at the door ready to open it when it flung open itself, Spirit swinging down from the ceiling right into their faces. They all screamed and fell back.

When they looked up, preparing to see and fight a deadly spirit all they saw was one hunched over and laughing it's ass off at them.

It looked up only to double back over in laughter.

Zuko came into the door frame laughing as well. "Agni, that was worth canceling the meeting."

The spirit suddenly lunged at them again, stopping short of hitting them. They all flinched making it go into another fit.

Finally, the Spirit righted itself and took off its face and wig off its head.

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Yue, you should have seen your faces at any time this night. Spirits it was perfect." Katara laughed.

"You tricked us?" Aang asked.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"You let me wander around in the dark by myself for half an hour!" Katara answered. "Besides, with all the ghost stories Toph was telling tonight? I had to."

"But… but the blood?" Aang said confused.

Zuko smirked and put his hand on her hip. "I found Katara earlier. She was scared out of her mind and smashed the fruit bowl. The rest we went back and did later."

"The moving things!" Sokka asked. "Splinters of death!"

Katara laughed. "I froze some ice to the back of them so I could move them with bending."

"You blew out our fires!" Suki yelled.

"That one was me," Zuko smiled.

"I couldn't see you!" Toph accused.

"Thick layer of ice under my shoes," Katara explained. "I kept beating you guys up so much. Seriously, tomorrow you are all going back to training."

"I couldn't see!" Toph yelled standing up. "How could I fight if I couldn't see?"

"One more thing before we go back into the room," Aang said standing up. "Why do you have that outfit?"

Katara and Zuko blushed. "What we do in Zuko's bedroom is none of your business."

"Oh ew no!" Sokka said pushing past them.

"Kinky," Toph smirked going back to the room.

"I'm sorry I asked," Aang said.

"Me too," Suki added.

"Why are so many candles in here?" Sokka asked.


End file.
